


The Crow and The Sparrow

by Doombunny



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-14 09:27:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17505992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doombunny/pseuds/Doombunny
Summary: Tig Trager was a man of action, not a man of words, but sometimes someone comes into your life and turns what you think upside down.  A new comer to Charming catches the eye of the sometimes erratic SAA but she has her own issues. Will she hold his attention or will she run





	1. A little bird flies into town

Tig Trager, man of action, Sargent at Arms, Brother and all around slightly psychotic bad ass could not believe that he had found himself reduced to this - sneaking around grocery store. to find out what he could about some random chick that he had seen around town. He knew almost nothing about her, but from the moment he had seen her going into one of the local Coffee houses two weeks ago. She was a little bird of a woman who never seemed to raise her head to look around her. From what he could make out she seemed to have a figure, but it was mostly hidden under a sweater. She had long brown wavy hair that she tucked behind her ears when she wasn’t using it as a shield to hide herself away.

 

After he had seen her the first time he had found himself noticing her more and more, until he eventually realised that he had started to go out of his way to find her. He had managed to set up a ‘chance’ contact when he realised that the coffee shop was her go to destination every couple of days at 10am he made sure that he would be there at the same time and ‘accidentally’ bumped into her as she was heading out. He had been surprised at how petite she was next to his larger frame, Her eyes had been a deep rich brown and her mouth had been full and had turned up into a small but sweet smile as she had apologised to him for her clumsiness,. Her voice had been quiet and tinged with obvious nervousness but still warm. Her hand on his arm had been gentle but warm although all he had been able to see of it had been her finger nails which were painted a deep red that had surprised him, He had returned her smile with as soft of a smile as he could manage and had reassured her that it wasn’t a problem. He had held the door open and watched her a she walked away, her head back down and her hands sunk into her pockets. That night her face and those deep eyes had shown up in his dreams, staring at him as she sucked on his cock.

He had been worried when she had missed her regular stop at the coffee shop earlier this week, he had waited for over an hour for her to come in and she had failed to show. He had written it off as nothing but his concern wouldn’t ebb, so when he had seen her as he had ridden through town he decided that it was time for him to see what was going on. He had parked up his bike and followed her on foot, trying his best to remain inconspicuous, which in retrospect he probably hadn’t managed based on the fact that he was still wearing his kutte and k-bar but sometimes you just have to seize the moment. 

He had been watching her now for 20 minutes as she seemed to check and weigh up every purchase that she went to make - he wasn’t sure why she was being so picky but maybe she was just a fussy shopper. he didn’t really understand women and the way that they shopped, maybe this was how they all did it? Christ he hoped she was done soon as it was boring as hell. Noticing that some of the employees were staring at him suspiciously he picked up some random boxes off the shelf and dropped what ever it was into the basket he was carrying, 

 

Another 15 minutes later and she seemed, at long last to be done and heading to the register, He was surprised at how little that she had in her cart but there are consequences for fussy choices he supposed. Noticing that there was another customer who was about to get behind the mystery woman in the register line he rushed ahead and barged in from of the older lady who huffed at him. Mystery woman didn’t seem to be aware of the small commotion which made him frown, she needed to be more careful. Charming was a peaceful town, but like anywhere there was danger, Some people would say he was the danger, but really he was a pussy cat. He found himself fidgeting and huffing as he tried to get her attention. She seemed to be oblivious to him, or was ignoring him, either option was unacceptable to him but just as he was about to tap her on the shoulder, the crazy old woman he had cut in front of managed to ram her shopping cart into the back of his ankle. “Fucking hell! Seriously!” He whipped around and glared at the crazy old bat who glared right back. “Crazy old broad” he muttered under his breath turning back around to his mystery woman only to see that she had moved forward in the line and her groceries were being rung up. God Damn it! that stupid old bat had distracted him and now he had missed the best chance he had to initiate some contact with the little bird in front. Turning to glare at the old woman again, he started to load his random selections onto the conveyer belt - noticing he had bought crackers, soy sauce, coconut milk, tissues and lube, well at least one of the items he picked would be useful.  
“That’ll be Thirty five dollars and sixty nine cents” The board cashier mumbled to the mystery woman and then he heard her soft voice again “Oh um… wow ok…um let me just take a few items back, um..” He noticed that she seemed to be flustered and trying to make decisions about what would she would take, She seemed to be deciding between the meat and vegetables and had already put the toilet tissue to one side.  
“Miss I either need you to pay or move to one side” The cashier tried to move her on and was obviously making her uncomfortable “Oh of course um, just give me a second” The Cashier met her response with a huff of annoyance and an eye roll and Tig could see that mystery ladies hands were shaking and she tried to move the items out the way and he realised that this was the chance he had been looking for. With a cough to catch the cashiers attention he realised that mystery woman had also turned around and that she was blushing with embarrassment. Her eyes met his briefly before she looked down and in that moment he noticed tears that were about to overflow. Shoving his had into his pocket he pulled out his wallet and pushed his items forward. “Hey man look just give the lady a break, How about you just ring these through too and i’ll pay for both the groceries” The cashier sighed and rolled his eyes in annoyance but began to pull Tig’s random items up. 

Mystery woman looked up in surprise, her cheeks still bright red “Oh no Sir, please I cant let you do that, I’m just going to leave” Tig smiled as gently as he could at her “Nah doll it’s nothing just a few bucks, its like my good deed for the month” 

“But you don’t even know me!”

“Sure I do, we met in the coffee shop, remember, that makes us old friends’ She gave him gentle smile but seemed reticent to make eye contact with him. Before she could object any further the cashier interrupted them to ask for $52 and some change. Tig growled under his breath at the interruption before turning back to the bored little shit who dared interrupt him. “Bag the goods dip shit” he growled as he pulled out his wallet to pay for everything. The douche bag cashier had nervously thrown all the groceries into a couple of bags mixing them up but Tig didn’t care, he grabbed his chance and the bags and gestured to the mystery woman to head out of the store while thinking that if he came across the guy outside of the store he may well give the him a bit of a fright.

Pausing just outside the store he turned to face his mystery woman and put the bags on the ground as she in turn looked up at him through her eye lashes, her cheeks still stained pink. She smiled slightly “Thank you, I really am grateful for your help,. you need to let me pay you back, I mean it might take me a few days to come up with the money but I promise that I will get you what I owe” 

Tig couldn’t help but tease her a little “Well you know if you lay off the coffees for a couple of days you might find it easier to afford the groceries” He tried to soften his words with a smile but it was clear almost immediately that she didn’t see the humour in his words 

“What! Oh no no, really I don’t spend all my money on coffee, honest. I wouldn’t do that and then expect someone to get my groceries, I swear! Please you have to know that !” tears started to flow from her eyes as her breath seemed to catch in her chest and she attempted to not just full out cry. Tig felt like an ass, damn it that is not what he wanted ! He sucked at dealing with emotional women, What the fuck was he supposed to do now? “Hey doll. come on it’s ok I was only teasing” He crouched slightly to try and make eye contact and reassure her that he was serious. She wouldn’t make eye contact but she did nod her head in acknowledgement. “Tell you what doll how about I take you for a coffee and you can tell me whats got you so down?” Maybe if they went somewhere she was comfortable he could get her to talk some more.

”Umm” She was unsure of going with him, he could tell maybe she wasn’t as oblivious at it had seemed in the store but he could also see that she felt that she owed him for helping her out. One of the things that made him a good SAA was being able to capitalise on weaknesses when he saw them so he pushed just a little harder. “Come on doll - I promise I’m harmless, mostly” That got a smile so he continued “We’re already like friends - so now we’re gonna be friends having coffee. I’m Tig” he held out his hand. Her brown eyes finally met his for longer than a second and he saw her take a deep breath before holding out her small hand “Belle, it’s nice to meet you Tig”


	2. Belle

Belle Cunningham was tired, hungry and sore, but none of that meant that she could rest on her laurels, she knew what was expected of her and the consequences for not meeting those expectations. She knew that the best way to stay out of trouble was to have a routine that kept her out of the house. She had been looking for a job since she had arrived in town a month ago but the pickings had been scarce, She had seem job adds but they were out in Oakland and she had no way to get there and back reliably, so she needed something local. She had tried the grocery store, the seven eleven and a couple of the local Cafe’s but so far she had no luck. One of the librarians had recommended that she check the Coffee shop, there were often small jobs advertised there and they often needed help on and off. It hadn’t helped so far but the Coffee shop manager had not thrown her out yet despite the fact that she only ever had a free cup of water. They seemed to appreciate that while she was there she would clear off the tables and wipe down surfaces making herself at least a little useful. 

The hour she spent twice a week at the coffee shop had become her safe haven and she relished the time there, The jobs board had come up with a couple of days of work here and there so it had also helped her bring in some cash, which was sorely needed.

She had always known that college and regular dreams would not belong to her. Of course at one stage she had hoped for a chance to learn and grown, but childhood dreams were easily put aside when reality knocked at the door. For a long time she had not known that her family was different. She had a big brother and her mom at home. Her dad wasn’t around much, her mum had said that he worked away from home, which she supposed he kind of did, in a round about way. By the time she reached middle school it was clear that most of her friends had more than she did, and when she asked her mum about it she had been told that it was just life and if she wanted more she had to get it herself. She had started selling lemonade, mowing lawns and picking up what ever jobs she could to earn some cash and buy some new supplies for school, Nothing had been said about it, she suspected it was because her mum was happy that she didn’t look for any more money, Her father came home less and less and when he did, she could hear her parents fighting. Eventually her Father stopped coming home all together, and her brother found his way out when he joined the army after graduation. He left just as Belle started High School which left her with no protection from the bully’s. She was different, smaller, and quieter and she had less which made her an easy target. Odd jobs didn’t give you enough money to have the new clothes or gadgets and others were fast to point out her differences, She withdrew more from the other students and her worries only become more significant when her mother started to bring home boyfriends, who gradually become less savoury as time went on. Luckily non of them really paid much attention to her, but she was aware that her mothers behaviour was becoming less stable as the boyfriends became worse. 

Eventually it become obvious that her mothers behaviour was out of control and when Belle found her passed out on the bathroom floor, unconscious and lying-in a pool of vomit, the TV missing, it was obvious that drugs were at least somewhat to blame. One thing led to another and her mother started to demand that the small amounts of money that she could bring in were given to her. As more money went on drugs, the apartments where they stayed became less and less pleasant. Belle hung on to make it to graduation and while her family didn’t make it she still felt a sense of accomplishment

She had managed to find work in a local bookstore which let her earn enough money to keep the lights on, the bills payed and some food on the table, but she could not help but feel alone. It wasn’t like she could bring friends home. She was pleasant and kind to everyone she met but he never really let anyone get close.

A year or so after graduation her big brother had come home and she had hoped that things would get better, but she had not been prepared for the different person that came through the door. John had been discharged from the Army after being caught in a fire fight and having most of his platoon killed. He was quiet and withdrawn most of the time, but if startled he would explode and rage at who ever was near. She had spent her spare time learning about PTSD and trying to encourage him to find some work. She had thought that she was making headway until one night she had received a call from a bar a few miles from the apartment, They needed her to come and get her brother, He was drunk again and had caused damage at the bar that needed to be paid for. She had taken a bus out and then hiked the rest of the way to find her brother passed out with a bruised and bloody face, She had managed to make some of the payment to the bar owner and set up a payment plan for the rest before dragging her brother home. From then on things went downhill, fast. There was more drink, which eventually lead to drugs for both her mother and brother. Belle was now the major bread winner and the money wasn’t going far enough. As a last ditch attempt she had tried to find her father, maybe he could help, but after a year of chasing leads she found that he had died when she was 16 as an inmate in a state penitentiary.

Belle worked the jobs she could and hid what she could to make sure they had food and light and heating, things were hard but they were making it through. She had considered leaving the family but every time she thought she could something would happen and she found herself more deeply mired in. 

Her bother managed to push things too far and eventually had an overdose and ended up in hospital, She wasn’t clear on how the deal had come about her brother had been given the chance to start over and a benefactor had paid from them to move to a little town in California called Charming. He had managed to include her and their mother in the deal and so she found herself in a new town, with no job, a slightly nicer apartment and no idea of how they would make ends meet. Her brother said that he would bring in some cash, but so far nothing had come through.

Other than the coffee shop manager she hadn’t really managed to meet anyone in Charming to talk to and she kept to herself. She would walk back and forwards to the store and try and learn more about her new home, She had heard chat about the Sons and their role in keeping drugs out of Charming which gave her hope that the remaining member of her family could get better. She had also heard rumours about other less - legal - activities but seeing as she hadn’t had anything to do with them she tried to refrain from passing judgement. 

Her first contact had come when she had accidentally ran into a member of the Son’s when she was leaving the Coffee Shop after another unsuccessful day. She hadn’t seen him coming in and had clattered straight into him,. She was sure that she would have fallen on her butt had he not caught hold of her. She had been startled and looked up into some of the bluest eyes she had ever seen. They were contrasted by his rich dark hair and tanned skin They mesmerised her and she had struggled to focus on what he was saying and when she realised she was gawping like a fish she had blushed and stuttered out an apology looking down to hid how foolish she felt. Looking down hadn’t been of much help when she noticed his strong, tanned, muscled hands. She could see that they had not had an easy time but there was also something about them that made her heart skip and beat and wonder what they would feel like if they touched her skin. She knew she was making a fool of herself so she had left as quickly as she could with a small smile on her lips and she thought about the handsome man she had run into. It was nice to have something to think about that she could enjoy, and that night those same blue eyes and strong hands featured heavily in her dreams.

Belle hadn’t see the man again and had carried on with her search for work. She had walked dogs, mowed lawns and had even volunteered at the library to keep herself busy, but the bottom line was it didn’t bring in much money. Her brother kept promising that he would bring in cash and she really didn’t know what her mother was doing with her day, but as it stood she didn’t seem to be looking for money for booze or drugs so that provided a reprieve. Eventually though things were starting to spiral out of control. They needed money and she just didn’t know where to get it from. She had gone back to John to press him for some of this non existent money. It had turned into a fight and she knew that she should walk away, but she was tired and frustrated and needed him to understand how serious it was. They had barely any food and it was unlikely that by the end of the week they would have electricity and heat. John had exploded. He had yelled at her, cursing her out and accusing her of all manner of things, from being a thief, to being a sponger. She had tried to back away calm things down but it had gone to far and John and grabbed her arm to stop her. His grip was too tight, it hurt and as she flinched she felt her wrist wrench painfully. She cried out and John pushed her away causing her to crash into the coffee table. Pain radiated from her ribs and her wrist and her brother stormed out the house. She had taken a couple of days to recover and allow her bruises to heal. 

Her brother had left some money for her and she had used that to pay off the outstanding bills, Today she had ventured out with the little money she had left to see what food she could bring in. She was tired and hungry by the time she reached the store so she took her time walking round looking at all the produce, trying to work out what would be best to buy to keep them going. She tried to get enough for them all but she wasn’t sure that the numbers added up. When she reached the register line she was aware of the fact that the boy behind the register was giving her a dirty look. She knew she looked worn out and her clothes were not new and she tried to ignore his obvious judgement. Getting the groceries onto the belt was painful as her ribs and wrist hurt and she could hear the frustration of the customers behind her, she even thought she heard one cuss her out. She couldn’t take dealing with that today so she focussed on getting out the store.

When she had seen the total she knew that she would need to put things back, probably the toilet roll and some of the fresh vegetables. The operator was obviously annoyed, and she felt beyond embarrassed. She was so tired of dealing with this, she felt tears welling in her eyes and she knew that she wouldn’t be able to hold them back. She just wanted to get the hell out of here. The customer behind her had moved up, obviously impatient for her to move but she couldn’t believe it when she heard him say he would get her groceries. She was mortified a stranger was buying her family food. Turning round to decline his offer she met the blue eyes of her dreams, He wouldn’t take no for an answer and she was back to being lost for words and just ended up leaving the store with him. He even carried the bags 

Belle tried to think of ways that she could thank this enigmatic man and let him know that she would make sure he wasn’t left out of pocket. Unsure of what to do, she figured that it would be best to just be straight up with him. She struggled to meet his gaze as she mumbled out her thanks only to end up feeling mortified as she realised that he seemed to believe he had spent all of her money on something as frivolous as coffee. She didn’t want to air all of her families dirty laundry but she also didn’t want him to think the worst of her. For some reason the opinion of this stranger really mattered to her. Sometimes when you had nothing but other peoples opinion of you, it mattered more than anything. As her tears fell she could see he felt bad and when he invited her for coffee she knew she should say no, but he convinced her easily. If she was being honest it didn’t take much convincing, he was an attractive man who had shown her kindness when he didn’t need to and she felt safe in his presence and when he introduced himself to her she found herself giving him a small smile. She knew that it was likely her brother would give her hell but for just now she wanted to be selfish and do something for just her, so she took a deep breath before holding out her hand “Belle, it’s nice to meet you Tig”


End file.
